Reflections A Moving On Sequel
by Alihikaua
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity looks back at the previous events and reflects on them and is unhappy with the current situation in the Palace Halls. Just simply her thoughts...just ready to find out.


Reflections

A Sequel to Moving On

Author's Notes:

I know some of you wanted a sequel, so here it is. I think this sequel will probably just be one chapter, but we'll see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

It's quiet. I love it when it's quiet. I can lose myself and let all my secrets unfold in the wind. Every time it's quite, I usually head on to the gardens and take my time to meditate and think about the previous and recent events.

It wasn't that long ago that, I, Neo Queen Serenity took the throne and became the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. It's so amazing how things change so quickly. It seems like it was just yesterday that my daughter Rini was born. But now it's her third birthday today and she's most likely being spoiled by her father and her Uncle Andrew. Four years have passed since the asteroid hit the earth and I defeated Olivine. The battle which I thought after using the Crystal would drain all of my energy and the energy of my unborn child as well.

Still hearing the cheers coming from the Palace Common Room, I through the palace gardens passed the pink and yellow tulips, the red roses, and the green ivy towards the smooth and tranquil lake. There, I unleash all my secrets. The secrets I can even bear to tell anyone. I lift up my dress up to my ankles and dip my feet into its cool waters, hoping that it would calm me as usual. I sigh as my muscles relax and all my worries seem to drift father from me.

Everyday, I often stare off into space and wonder about the many "what-ifs" in my life. What if I never cared about my destiny? Would I still be Neo-Queen Serenity? What if I let myself forget about the hurt and the pain and let myself drown in the love that Malachite had to offer? Where would Endymion be right now?

Endymion. He is the epitome of all gentleness, selflessness, and forgiveness. He and I have a love that is destined for thousands of years. I'm glad I realised that. No matter how much I pushed him away for hurting me all those years ago, my heart still always came back to him. He is my other half and I am his. Some people asked me why return to the man who broke my heart countless of times and I give them one simple reply. I'd tell them that I'll always give my heart to the man who would die for me so that I can live. So that's why I used the Crystal. I wanted to give my daughter a life that she deserves and to return the gift that Endymion continued to give from the moment we met in Moon to this day. I'd rather have Endymion live than I live for a thousand years without him. Living a life without him is far worse than death itself.

I step out of the cold lake and return to the palace. From a distance, I could hear their laughter and Rini, squealing at each present she opened. I just hope she's not expecting a pony from me. As I approach the palace halls, I could feel a pair of eyes looking at me, just like it did when Endymion and I first claimed the throne. I could feel Malachite's eyes and his longing. When I often meet his eyes, I find longing and sadness in them. I couldn't help but feel guilty for I was the one who brought this sadness to those beautiful blue eyes of his. Although he is engaged to my cousin, Sailor Venus, I knew that his heart will always ache for mine.

"Your Majesty, the Princess is ready to blow out her candles." Malachite said as he approached me and I feel uncomfortable.

It's like this every time. Whenever he talks to me and we're alone, I get this uncomfortable feeling and I just want to bolt out of the premises and run away as far as I can from him, but that's not possible. Malachite is Endymion's cousin, Venus's fiancée, and the highest ranking General in the palace. You can't just run away from him.

"Thank you." I replied, bowing my head in acceptance of the information.

I quickly walk to the Palace Common room and when I arrived, I was tackled by a pink haired girl.

"Look what I got from Uncle Andrew!" Rini exclaimed, holding up a gadget that somewhat looked like a portable game console. "It's a game! He says the Sailor V game is a classic and that you used to play it when you were my age."

"He's right. But I bet you'd do better than Mommy in this game. I always lost." I said, laughing at the gift my big brother gave my daughter.

"Come on! I'm going to blow the candles and then have some cake!" Rini said, pulling me towards the cake table.

"Okay, okay. But after you've had your dessert you must take your nap. Daddy and I have surprise for you later." I tell her and she nods in agreement, primarily because of the surprise. She knows that if she didn't, she wouldn't get the surprise.

After Rini's blown out the candles on her cake and had a piece, Sailor Jupiter took her upstairs for a nap whilst the rest of the group and Endymion retired to his office to talk about matters concerning some policies that I am not familiar with.

Here I am, again left with the silence and instead of returning to the lake, I leave the safety of the palace gates and to the comforting place that is my mother's house. As I walk into the house, I began to miss the familiar walls and the aroma of chocolate cookies invade my sense.

"Mum?" I asked, hoping that she'll be around, with a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. I always come to her when I'm having doubts and insecurities.

"Serena. Oh, good you're just in time. I just took them out of the oven." My mother says and coming out with what I hope she'll have in her hands. "You look lost? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I lie, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"You're lying." She says and I smile sheepishly as I have forgotten that this woman knows me inside and out. "It's about Mina and Mark, isn't it?"

I nod and sat on the couch. I take a cookie from the plate and took a big bite out of it. As I devoured that chewy chocolate chip cookie, my mother waited until I was ready to tell her about my problems. When I was finished with that delicious cookie, I blotted my lips with a tissue to remove any residue of chocolate and I began to tell her what it is that I feel.

"After what happened in America between Malachite and I, I've always felt awkward whenever I'm around him. I can always see the longing in his eyes and I can feel that he still wants me. I've told him that he should be with the one who he's destined to be with, but he still insists that his heart will always ache for me. He's proposed to Sailor Venus, but it's not fair to her that man she's marrying doesn't love her completely."

My mother looked at me and was silent for a while. I wondered what she could be thinking and what she would say next.

"Talk to Mark. Tell him that it will never be and to just be happy with Mina. She could give him everything that you can't and will not give him. Tell him that you're happy with Darien and that you wouldn't trade that for anything else."

"Thanks Mom." I nodded and gave her a hug.

"No worries. Don't forget to bring my grand daughter over tomorrow for her surprise present." My mother says as I walk out of her house and back to the palace to talk to Malachite.

"Where were you?" Endymion asked as soon as I walk into the Palace.

"I went to my mother's for a comforting shoulder and some advice." I reply, giving him a hug.

"About what?"

"Malachite." I reply and immediately realised my mistake. His eyes clouded over and I knew what was to come. It was a sore subject and should not be mentioned again. "I'm just concerned about my cousin and so should you. You're cousin is in love with your wife whilst my cousin is in love with a man that doesn't love her. I should be concerned." I shouted, angry that my husband didn't care about our family.

Endymion cringed at my tone and nodded in agreement. He kissed my forehead and walked the other way, back to his office while I track Malachite down. It didn't take long for me to find him. He's always where he usually is, the Palace Training Room.

"Your Majesty." Malachite says and bows down in respect as soon as I enter the room.

"Please, no need to bow. I just want to talk to you about some issues that's been bothering me lately."

"Is there something wrong with the security of the palace? I think the Sailor Scouts has that covered." Malachite replied, returning his attention to the punching bag and began to hit it with all his might.

"It's not about the security. It's about us." I say simply and Malachite stops hitting the punching bag and turned to look at me. "It's not fair. Not at all."

"Are you considering..." Malachite asks, hopefully.

"No. I'm just concerned about the feelings that your harbouring towards me. You're engaged to be married to my cousin and yet you still desire the love that I can't and will not give you."

"I've always wanted you. I've always loved you, even in the Silver Millenium." Malachite replied.

"But my husband is your cousin. Endymion is the other half of my soul. Without him, I will never be complete. Never. Move on and be happy with Sailor Venus."

"You are right. It's not fair to Endymion that I'm still lusting over you. It's not fair to Sailor Venus that my heart still belongs to you. From this day on, I will give my whole heart to the woman that I proposed to."

"Thank you." I reply and walk out of the room with Malachite giving his respects again. But as I walk out of the room, I heard him mutter something, but was unable to make it out and I continued on my way to Endymion's office to tell him "mission accomplished."

Author's Notes:

So....what did you guys think? This was in the works before I moved back to England and was temporarily terminated due to my busy schedule. I don't know if I want to add another chapter to this or keep it as a short story.


End file.
